One bad trip
by melted Icecream
Summary: Hey This is my first fanfic all by meself. Inu and Kag were highschool sweethearts then they drift apart when Kag falls in to gang seen. Then they get back together how cute.
1. Bar fights and saviors

HI please help me with my title. I think it should be "One bad trip" but what do you think.  
  
BLAH BLAH means thinking  
  
***FLASHBACK*** means well DUUUUH   
  
Kagome bolted up. She did not know what was happening. He was leaning over her. suddenly the memories of the night past rushed though her head. She let out a loud sob. Then she heard a voice it was his. "It's ok. He can't hurt you now." "How long was I out." She said trying to subdue her tears. "Just for this morning." She looked around she must be in their gang house.   
  
The night before Kagome was sworn enemies with the other gangs in the "Rising Star" night club, but after her boyfriend Naraku started beating on her in public someone had to step in, and Inuyasha was just the one to do it. I always thought Inuyasha's gang would kill anyone that wasn't part of their gang. Maybe he does have a heart.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
"Shut-up who said you could speak?"   
  
"But Naraku I just wanted to say I was leaving."  
  
"OH you're leaving me?"  
  
"No..No I'm just leaving the club."  
  
"Did you ask?" "Well no did I have to?"  
  
"Yes and you knew you had to ask. You lied and you know what happens when my b****es lie to me."  
  
"No don't!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Just then Naraku started beating Kagome to a pulp. Then Inuyasha of the "Black Widow" gang stopped the fight and saves the girl.   
  
Kagome woke up for the second time. (A/N: she sleeps a-lot in this fic) This time nobody was with her. She had to get out of there. She still couldn't walk so she clutched the wall and stood up.  
  
"I should go check on her" Miroku said "I thought you loved me lech?" Sango said pulling him into a LONG kiss. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Maybe...you..should...check...on her?" Miroku said panting.  
  
ELSEWHERE  
  
"I'll kill her. I'll kill him. It was none of that d*** hanyou's business.  
  
BACK  
  
Inuyasha walked down the stairs. Kagome looked up and saw his amber eyes the same eyes that looked at her everyday in high school.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Inuyasha we can't see each other anymore."  
  
"Why? I thought you loved me?"  
  
"I do but I know there is someone else and he says I can't have more than one."  
  
"Who is this "HE" is he the one who put you up to this I'll kill him."  
  
"No, just remember I will always love you."  
  
***END***  
  
Inuyasha stopped and couldn't help gaping down the stairs at Kagome. God why is he staring and does he have to walk around with his shirt off geez! Then Kagome looked down. Oh crap. Kagome was completely naked except her bra and underwear. "There are clothes over there for you." "Thanks" was the reply.  
  
A/N: WOW that was really bad Oh well hope you like it. Next chapter I will explain the title. Now Review.  
  
*muffled* Help help this chick is crazy  
  
Me: Umm that was nothing  
  
Shut up Fluffy! 


	2. Murders and big news

Hello thank you for reviewing this will be my second chapter in two days! be proud of me! Well here it comes the second chapter in One Bad Trip.  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha but I wish I could own Seshomaru ^^  
  
*BLAH BLAH* means thinking  
  
***FLASHBACK*** means well DUUUUH   
  
P.S. this is after highschool so MIroku and Sango are together. I'm not stupid I know the story line of Inuyasha. and why do they call it Inuyasha it sould be Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Kagome quickly got dressed and walked up the stairs to what she thought would be a hallway. Dreading the thought of looking at her highschool sweetheart and ex-bestfriends Kagome opened the door. To Kagome's surprise she was not in a hallway but in a VERY large room that had a couple of couches, a coffee table, a fridge, and a microwave,  
  
"Hi"Kagome said timidly "Thanks for saving me it is great to see you all again. I guess I'll go now."  
  
"You can't do that" said Sango   
  
"Why can't I?"  
  
"Naraku is after all of us he wants you dead for betraying him. Me for helping you and them for aiding and abedding (A/N:sp?) you. So we are all screwed. We are going to America."  
  
"What wait a minuet what about my family?"  
  
"We'll be down stairs." said Miroku  
  
But at that second I mean that friggen second to where everyone was still in the room the phone rang. Inuyasha answered and said "It's for you."  
  
"Well I guess you didn't love your family enough to stay with me. They are dead. I still have the bodies if you wish to view them."  
  
~~~~-Line disconnects-~~~~  
  
Kagome sobbed and sank into Inuyasha's arms. "We definetly nee to leave soon before more killings."  
  
"They...are..dead...and..it's...ALL...my...fault." Kagome said sobbing into Inuyasha's chest.  
  
Sango and Miroku were down stairs packing and Kagome was still recovering from the shock of her family dying. Inuyasha was sitting up playing with Kagomes hair who was currently using him as a pillow.  
  
"Um Inuyasha I was wondering do you still ya know love me?"   
  
"Why would you ask me this?"  
  
"Well you saved me."  
  
"I'm not sure of anything right now."  
  
"Well who are we staying with in America?" Kagome asked changing the subject.  
  
Inuyasha looked into Kagome's sad eyes and answered "We are staying with Sesshomaru."  
  
"We should get going."  
  
"Come on you two" he called down the stairs  
  
"They are really in love" Kagome said  
  
"Yea we used to be like that."  
  
A/N: Inu is sad WAAAAAAAA  
  
I'm proud to say I've only got one bad review from Tal and in response to that I have a new computer and this is the only format FF.com takes.  
  
and since you asked so nicely kikyosabitch I will dedicate a chapter just to a flashback.  
  
Sesshomaru: He is sad I was the one who was tied up.  
  
ME:How did you get free?  
  
Sesshy:Your dog freed me  
  
ME: Fluffy must be destroyed  
  
*No that is actually my imaginary dog's name* 


	3. A very random phone call

Okay I had about 50 happy pills. And I'm ready to go. *laughs hysterically* go hahahahaha *falls off chair* Damn  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A very Random phonecall  
  
The gang made it to the airport in the dead of night so they would not be seen. Just as they reached the airport Inuyasha makes a quick phone call to his brother in whyoming.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you pissed of Naraku! Damn you are stupid!"  
  
"Yea, but he was killing Kagome."  
  
"Isn't that the chick you were with in highschool?"  
  
"Yea highschool...."  
  
Inuyasha's voice trails off when he starts thinking about his highschool days.   
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
he was running through the mall with Kagome, Sango, and Miroku scaring the shit out of everyone. Then he saw him that basterd Kouga coming on to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome your my woman."  
  
"No, I'm not Kouga get it through your head got it?"  
  
His gurl knew how to take care of herself.  
  
**END**  
  
But since then a-lot of things happened Kouga's car accident. (A/N: I'm sorry Kouga) Miroku and Sango's wedding. And his breakup with Kagome. Times were tough after that.  
  
"HELLO.. are you there?"  
  
This snapped Inuyasha out of his trance.  
  
"Well like I was saying don't be suprised when you get here I only have 3 rooms."  
  
"You and me can bunk so can Miroku and Sango there is no tearing them apart or I would have bunked with Miroku. Then Kagome can have a room to herself."  
  
"Well that can't happen."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
then a voice in the back round calls "FLuffy tail? WHo is on the phone?"  
  
Inuyahsa screams "who is that?"  
  
~~~PLease insert 10 cents for 3 more minuets~~~  
  
-Line discinects-  
  
A/N: wow that was really short oh well it had to be short for my plan to work. Well in the next chapter they get to America and meet someone new. who could it be? *COUGHSESSSHY'SLOVERCOUGH*  
  
Man I must have a cold oh well until next time.  
  
~-`Takini`-~  
  
P.S. I had to let Sesshomaru go they called animal cruelty on me so they took him away from me. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 


	4. AN and a Contest

HEY I'm having a contest to see who can come up with the best flash back for chapter 5 If I do not get at least 1 entry I will not write anymore on this Fanfic.  
  
This whole contest is dedicated to kikiyoisabitch who wanted all of the flashbacks.   
  
LOTS OF LOVE  
  
As always   
  
~-`Takini`-~ 


	5. A plane ride and TWO flash backs Oh yea ...

HAHAHAHA She is back armed with a bottle of "Happy Pills" (these are NOT drugs they are novelty pills sold by Spencers gift shop) and a bottle of coke she shall write again. First off I hate you all I only got ONE hear that ONE entry to my contest oh well I guess Evilbunnies1 won this one. Her Flashybacky got me thinking Inuyasha has a flashback why doesn't Kagome???? Ok her goes the Flashback chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Alas I do not own Inuyasha or the Blink 182 song used in my fic.  
  
PLUS I had to type this in the dark cause my Step-Dad is asleep on the couch! You all SO need Brownie points.  
  
As everybody borded the plane and was seeted by the stewardess she came over the intercom and announced.   
  
"Hello I am Ayame and I am your steward-PERSON on this flight to Whyoming. I'm sorry to announce that there will be a short delay."  
  
*Oh great a delay* Inuyasha thought  
  
Suddenly his thought weren't on the plane and its delays but on Kagome and highschool and his 18 birthday.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted  
  
"Yes" Inuyasha stated camly still alittle tierd  
  
"I have a prestent for you!" Kagome thrust it into Inuyasha's arms"OPEN   
  
IT!"  
  
Inuyasha started to open the prestent very slowly like if he broke the   
  
wrapping paper the present will expload.  
  
Kagome was impatiant, so she grabbed the present without asking and   
  
riped the wrapping paper open and shoved it into Inuyasha's arms. Then she   
  
yelled, "Here!"  
  
So Inuyasha loked instide the ripped box and saw a necklace that had   
  
fangs and purple beads on it. Kagome shoved it on his head and the   
  
necklace looked like it belonged on him.   
  
Then Kagome said "We can have a picnic to want to sit *bam*"  
  
What Kagome saw made her almost pee out of laughter and fright.   
  
Inuyasha head fell the the floor on dirt or he really liked the dirt so he was   
  
frenching it.  
  
Once Inyasha's head poped up he yelled, " KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome just stared to shrink and laughed saing, "He he he... It was a   
  
mistake I'm telling you! AH!" Kagome strted to run for her life while   
  
Inuyasha was chasing her and trying to kill her.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
His thought were inturrupted by the stewardess coming over the intercom once again and stating that the plane is leaving the ground.  
  
"Miss?"  
  
"Yes." Kagome replyed.  
  
"I think you seat is over there." The stewaredess pointed to the seat next to Inuyasha.  
  
"OH thanks for the tip." Kagome said as she got up and walked over to her new seat.  
  
His expression made her think about their first breakup. You know how couples are they breakup over dumb things but this was Important.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Kagome couldn't believe her eyes! Inuyasha was Kikiyo! (A/N: I know I put her in earlyer but i couldn't think of another name for that chick and this one needed to be the bii-- I mean Kikiyo) Kagome walked up and slapped him then her. Kagome stormed back to her house and ran up to her room ignoring souta's shouts demanding her to play Yahtzee with him.  
  
While in her room 5 seconds she pulled out her favorite CD at the time and a LOUD boombox and preparred to cry. *KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
"Hey Kag just cause your PMSing doesn't mean ALL our lives have to suck." (A/N my little sister said this to me and my older sister. She SOOOOOOOOO got punched in the face.)  
  
Kagome opend the door slapped her brother and closed it again. Before she could hit "PLAY" on her boombox Kagome heard her favorite crying song being sung outside. She went to the window and sure enough there was Inyasha singing his little Hanyou heartout.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha saw her at the window and sand louder into his Karioke machine.  
  
"Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want   
  
Where you can always find me  
  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
  
We'll wish this never ends  
  
(I miss you I miss you)  
  
(I miss you I miss you)  
  
Where are you and I'm so sorry  
  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
  
I need somebody and always  
  
This sick strange darkness   
  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
  
And as I stared I counted   
  
Webs from all the spiders  
  
Catching things and eating their insides  
  
Like indecision to call you  
  
and hear your voice of treason  
  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
  
Stop this pain tonight"  
  
**END FLASHYBACKY**  
  
Her train of thought was interupted by Inuyasha sking "Are you stoned?"  
  
A/N Well I'm ending it there hope you all like it and to all you Blink fans I did not put in the "Don't waste your time on me's" cause we want Kagome to waste her time on Inuyasha or else It would not be a Inuyasha and Kagome fic.  
  
PS I'm thinking about changing my S/N to The Real Suger Baby (spin off of the real slim shady) or Herroin which do ya think.  
  
As Always  
  
~-`Takini`-~ 


	6. AN Sorry but Yes anotherone

I'm not dead I'm just busy ok. I mean I gave you 5 chapters in a week now I have severre writers block and I'm kinda depressed over guy so if I write now I'll probobly vent my frustrations on Inuyasha. I'm asking you to help me with this. I'll probobly have another in a week- a week and a half tops. I loved all the reviews and yes I will start running spell checker. Bye all I love you. Please help!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
As always  
  
~-`Takini`-~ 


	7. On the plane

A/N: Hey I'm back and I'm ready to rumble GRRRRRRRR *growls like a football player*. Today I realized I addicted to   
  
chapstick. In this story I put Ayame as a crazy flight attendant I knew once I haven't seen her in awhile I'm in school   
  
during visiting hours. There is a dance Friday so I'm gonna ask someone YEAY ME!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No, I'm not stoned!" Kagome said.  
  
"Looked like it." Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"Bite my ass."  
  
"No, you gave up that right a long time ago."  
  
"It is a figure of speech."  
  
There argument was stopped when Ayame the flight attendant came over and said "Please stop the violence."  
  
Kagome went back to her thoughts and Inuyasha went back to the crappy in-flight movie.  
  
*He still wears that necklace I gave him. I wonder if it still works*  
  
"SIT!" Kagome screamed causes Inuyahsa to do a face plant and all the other passengers stare.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha screamed. He also let out a small growl at Miroku and Sango who were giggling   
  
harder than they had ever before.  
  
"I just wanted to see if it still worked."  
  
"Well it does."  
  
"Please be seated" Said the same flight attendant. "PLEASE STOP THE VIOLENCE!!!!!"  
  
All of the passengers who had not been staring during the 'sit' Incident was now staring at the flight attendant.  
  
Everyone calmed down and sat silently until a little boy behind Inuyasha said   
  
"Hey lookie mommy he has puppy ears!" The little boy jumped up on the back of Inuyasha's head and started pulling on   
  
his ears screaming "I WANT THE EARS!!" Inuyasha yelped in suprised then in pain.  
  
"Whaa the heck." Inuyasha screamed turning around. "Can you not control your little brat!?!"  
  
"MY. CHILD. IS. NOT .A. BRAT" The lady said hitting Inu on every word.  
  
"PLEASE STOP THE VIOLENCE! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M TELLING YOU!" Screamed none other than Ayame.  
  
  
  
~~~~~******~*~*~*~*~*~*~******~~~~~~  
  
Everything calmed down for awhile only because the lady and her son were moved to another class. nobody had seen   
  
Miroku or Sango until they BOTH fell out of the female bathroom. EVeryone turned around and stared at the couple. Blankly   
  
Kagome screamed "GEEZ can you not keep you hands of off eachother for one plane ride to America?"  
  
"Apparently not." Inuyasha said causing Kagome to giggle slightly.  
  
*WOW. Did she just giggle.*  
  
They soon figured out why the crazy stewardess didn't scream at them AGAIN. THEY WERE LANDING!!!!   
  
When they were going through security a gaurd stopped Miroku and said."Sir I'm gonna have to ask you to throw away   
  
your stick. I don't know how you got on the plane with it but please get rid of it."  
  
"Ummm sir it is a staff and NO I will not get rid of it ok!" Miroku said hitting the gaurd without anyone seeing.   
  
Everyone walked outside and waited. And waited. And Waited. When Finally Kagome asked "Inuyasha is your brother coming or   
  
NOT?" Just then as if on cue a large limo pulled up and stopped. Inuyasha said "He's here."   
  
Instrad of Sesshomaru getting out a tall blonde with hair past her butt got out holding a sighn that read "The kaijuu   
  
and dumb friends" Everyone stood stunned. Then the girl ran up to them and hugged Inuyasha. "AWW you must be Fluffy-tails   
  
brother oh your so cute I love your ears!"  
  
"Umm you know me but WHO IN THE SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU??"   
  
"Oh temper, temper." The female said smacking Inu on the nose like you do to a dog you want to listen to you. "I am   
  
Fluffy-tail's girlfriend. My name is Collena."  
  
A/N Wow tha chapter was BAD. Please Review I was grounded for a week so that sucks. Well bye I love you guys. 


	8. SORRY ITS OVER

I am no longer writing this fic the mojo is juust not there in two weeks I shall delete it and proobly start a highschool fic. 


End file.
